


Maegi

by SheDragonOfTheWest



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Includes Song Lyrics, Infidelity, dream-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was only fourteen; the only kisses she knew were the few she had shared with Rhaegar… Rhaegar! She had gone there to apologize to his wife for the romance they had behind her back, but suddenly she had found herself in a very different situation, stranger than she had ever imagined…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maegi

_A shooting star fell down to earth_

_Lightning cracked the sky_

_Something weird is happening_

_Something I can’t deny_

(Maggie Reilly – “Everytime We Touch”)

Does a wolf apologize? That was the thought running through her head over and over with every step she took. She had always been seen as a wild, lone wolf, a rebel. More than once, her mother had shaken her head and muttered her name in frustration, begging the old gods to make her foolishness go away; hers was a difficult age. Could it be that the moment had come?

Lyanna felt something she barely knew – _guilt_. Perhaps she had finally been infected with the moral correctness of her house which, apparently, only her brother Ned had inherited. Dragging her feet slightly, with a hooded clock to hide her identity, she moved silent as a shadow in the night to do what she thought to be the right thing.

She found the princess alone, lost in her thoughts. She looked at peace, and she even felt scared to interrupt her moment of calm. Lyanna forced herself to take a step forward, although the temptation to run in the opposite direction was big and powerful. The gods, however, made Elia turn around and notice her that very instant.

“Who’s there?” the Dornishwoman asked, surprisingly serene.

The young she-wolf didn’t reply and, for a few seconds, she stood frozen in her place. It was the southerner who approached her.

“I just came to give you back something that belongs to you, princess” Lyanna tried to sound determined, but her hesitation gave her away.

She took a flower crown that was hiding between the folds of her cloak. It was the same ornament made of blue roses prince Rhaegar had placed on her dark mane that very afternoon, right after winning the tournament; the same one that had caused so many whispers and strange looks. Not without trembling a little, she gave it back to the other woman.

Elia Martell observed the crown in silence. The moon was touching her black curls, and the faint light drawing shadows on her face, making her sadness even more obvious. Slowly, she looked up at the hooded woman.

“Please, show yourself” her voice sounded sweet and soothing, no trace of rage or spite “I’d like to see your face… Lady Lyanna.”

The northerner could just nod and take off her hood. It was as though the princess of the Seven Kingdoms had cast a strange spell on her. Unable to look her in the eyes, she mumbled:

“I wanted to apologize to you.”

Elia seemed puzzled. Much to Lyanna’s surprise, she burst out laughing after meditating on it for a while. Her giggles were gentle. Even in the half-light, her face seemed to light up with that gesture. She had never seen her that way.

“Have the nameless gods of the North given you the ability to control men’s acts? I had no idea you were a maegi, Lyanna Stark.”

The younger woman was grateful for the darkness, which hid the flush on her cheeks. She chewed slightly on her bottom lip while she thought of an answer. However, before she could say anything, the other woman spoke.

“You don’t need to apologize, for you’ve done nothing wrong. After all, it was Rhaegar’s decision… and I must say I don’t blame him for it” she placed her hand on the she-wolf’s cheek “You’re beautiful.”

A chill shook the Stark girl while the princess’s warm fingers tickled her face. No woman, except for her mother, had ever been so close to her or touched her with such tenderness. Except the way the Dornish lady was touching her wasn’t motherly, but…

She felt Elia’s warm, wet lips trap hers in a kiss. Astonished, she even made out the tip of her tongue. She returned the kiss slowly, awkwardly, as though she were hexed. She was only fourteen; the only kisses she knew were the few she had shared with Rhaegar… Rhaegar! She had gone there to apologize to his wife for the romance they had behind her back, but suddenly she had found herself in a very different situation, stranger than she had ever imagined…

She blushed, thinking that Elia’s kiss was sweeter than the prince’s, not realizing how she unwittingly pressed her body against the southerner’s. Elia released a moan, feeling her so close. And until her last day, Lyanna would keep wondering whether what happened that night was real or just a dream.


End file.
